INSIDE ME
by DontLaugh
Summary: Selama ini manusia selalu beranggapan kalau iblis adalah dalang dari semua kejahatan di dunia ini. Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana jika para iblis juga memiliki kehidupan sehari-hari yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan para manusia, bahkan mungkin lebih gila.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary : **Selama ini manusia selalu beranggapan kalau iblis adalah dalang dari semua kejahatan di dunia ini. Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana jika para iblis juga memiliki kehidupan sehari-hari yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan para manusia, bahkan mungkin lebih gila.

**Genre : **Friendship &amp; Humor

**Pair :** Tidak akan ada _harem_ dalam _fic_ ini

**Warning :** _crazy!_Narumi-Naruto_, perverted!_Naruto, yuri _action but not including _lemon, _chara_ yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita

'_This fic only aims to entertain, just to express a story that already exists in my mind _(^_^)'

* * *

**INSIDE ME**

'**This is my Life'**

**FLASHBACK**

Hari ini adalah hari yang damai di _Underworld_ seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun bukan berarti tenang. Karena saat ini si kembar dari klan Rukasiegneur sedang mengacau di kediaman klan Gremory seperti biasanya, mereka adalah Narumi Rukasiegneur dan adik kembarnya Naruto Rukasiegneur. Saat ini Narumi sedang mengejar-ngejar Rias yang entah kenapa selalu menjauhinya setap kali mereka bertemu. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan juga Rias selalu menjauhi gadis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya itu, karena pada dasarnya Narumi memang memiliki kelainan, dan apakah kalian tahu kelainan yang dialami olehnya? Yap, benar sekali. Narumi adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Lagipula selama ini tidak ada seorang pun laki-laki yang membuatnya tertarik, malahan orang pertama yang membuat hatinya terpikat adalah Rias sendiri, dan setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti selalu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran yang entah kenapa selalu dimenangkan oleh Narumi, contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Rias-_chaaann,_ tunggu aku!" seru Narumi dengan bola matanya yang kini berubah menjadi gambar hati berwarna _pink_

"Mi-_chan,_ kumohon tolong hentikan! Aku masih normal" balas Rias sambil terus berlari, menghindari setiap terjangan, lompatan dan juga yang lainnya

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Rias, Narumi malah semakin bersemangat mengejarnya, dan dalam sekali terjangan. Akhirnya. .

"KYAAH"

Narumi berhasil memeluk Rias dari belakang dan tentunya dia tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja setelah usaha yang dilakukannya beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"M-Mi-_chaan,_ tolong hentik-ahnn"

"Fufufu, kau selalu saja malu-malu seperti biasanya"

Dan kini tangan lentiknya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Rias yang masih berpakaian, pertama diarea perut, kemudian naik secara perlahan dan sensual ke _oppai-_nya *dan _author _jamin apa yang dilakukan mereka dapat membuat kaum _adam nosebleed_ seketika*. Bahkan apa yang dilakukannya itu selalu membuat Rias mendesah tak karuan, terkadang gadis Gremory itu tak habis pikir kenapa perempuan secantik Narumi bisa mengidap kelainan seperti ini. Dan yang lebih pahit lagi, kenyataan bahwa dirinya merupakan target utama dari sosok yang kini masih memeluknya dari belakang dan tentunya masih menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Padahal jika diperhatikan sekilas, sahabat Rias ini memiliki rambut merah sepunggung yang tergerai begitu saja, kulit putih bersih, mata _sapphire_ yang terlihat tajam namun unik dan juga berbentuk bulat sempurna serta bibir tipisnya yang berwarna selembut kelopak bunga _sakura_. Dari semua pernyataan singkat itu, mau tidak mau dirinya termasuk ke dalam salah satu tipe gadis idaman. Di antara berbagai kelebihan yang dimilikinya, sifatnya benar-benar kontras dengan penampilan luarnya. Namun, semua hal itu tidak menurunkan pamor dan popularitasnya sebagai salah satu gadis idaman yang banyak digandrungi cowok-cowok ganteng di _Underworld_.

"_Ojou-sama!_ Ini gawat, para _fansboy_ anda sekarang sedang menuju kemari" seru Kirigaya Kazuto yang datang menghampirinya, ia adalah satu-satunya _peerage_ yang dimiliki Narumi dengan status _Knight_ dan juga merangkap sebagai pengawal pribadinya untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, salah satunya adalah ini.

"Ehh, dasar! Kenapa para makhluk gaje bin ababil itu selalu ada dimana-mana sih"

Saat perhatian Narumi teralihkan karena kedatangan _fansboy_-nya, Rias langsung menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melarikan diri sejauh dan secepat mungkin, kalau bisa pergi ke tempat yang tidak diketahui olehnya.

"RIAS-_CHAAAN_, TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

Sementara dibelakangnya, terlihat para _fansboy_ Narumi yang menggila berlari ke arahnya dengan penuh emosi dan, nafsu?

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, terutama bersedih terlebih dahulu karena telah ditinggalkan belahan hatinya, Narumi langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghindari kejaran makhluk gaje bin ababil yang kini masih mengejarnya dengan penuh gelora. Dirinya tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa andai saja dia tertangkap oleh mereka, bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika.

"UWAHH, TOLONG AKUU" serunya

"_Ojou-sama_, lewat sini!" seru Kazuto yang tiba-tiba berada disamping kanan Narumi dan langsung menarik tangannya kemudian belok ke arah kiri dimana pohon-pohon berdiri tegap disana.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, tepatnya didalam sebuah bangunan yang megah. Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut _crimson_ yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Mereka adalah Naruto Rukasiegneur dan Sirzech Gremory yang kini sudah menyandang nama Lucifer, keduanya kini tengah membicarakan topik yang sedang hangat-hangatnya beredar di _Underworld_, tepatnya topik yang hanya beredar dikalangan kaum _adam_ saja.

"APA? SERI TERBARU DARI _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_, _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE SUMMER VACATION _DAN _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE YURI PARTY VOLUME KE-2 _SUDAH TERBIT TIGA HARI YANG LALU!?" seru Sirzech histeris

"yap"

"DAN KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?"

Bukannya jawaban yang diberikan, melainkan pemuda pirang itu malah menunjukkan seri terbaru _Icha-Icha Paradise_ yang dibawanya ke hadapan Sirzech dan menunjuk bagian kanan bawah buku tersebut.

"_L-Li-Limited Edition?_"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, _Sirzech-sama_"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena aku adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung. Lagipula, _jii-chan_ hanya menerbitkan 1000 buku untuk masing-masing terbitan terbarunya bulan ini. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, respon dari para pembaca dalam kurun waktu tiga hari ini benar-benar positif. Bahkan para penggemar _icha-icha paradise_ yang tidak kebagian seri terbarunya meminta untuk diterbitkan ulang. Oleh karena itu, _jii-chan_ berencana untuk menerbitkan kembali dua seri terbarunya di bulan depan, tepatnya 2000 _copy_ untuk seri _icha-icha paradise summer vacation _dan 3000 _copy_ untuk seri _icha-icha paradise yury party volume 2_. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah anda mau menunggu terbitan ulangnya di bulan depan atau memiliki dua seri tersebut yang ada ditangan kiriku ini? Kalau menurutku, jika anda memang pembaca setia seri_ icha-icha paradise_, seharusnya anda sudah memiliki dua seri terbarunya di bulan ini. Apalagi anda adalah seorang _maou_, apa jadinya jika para penggemar lain tahu anda belum membaca dua seri terbaru _icha-icha paradise_. Fufufu, jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

Tentunya sebagai _maou_ yang kepo dan juga _cool _abis, dirinya menolak mentah-mentah jika harus membeli dua seri tersebut bulan depan. Lagipula, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _maou_ telah membuatnya melupakan salah satu hobi favourite-nya dan ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah ketinggalan berita akbar ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat memiliki dua seri tersebut?" seru Sirzech yang kini sudah memantapkan hatinya

"Pertama, anda harus me–_ITTAAAI_" tanpa ampun, sosok yang berada dibelakang Naruto langsung menjewer telinganya

"G-Grayfia, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sirzech yang kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Tentu saja, untuk menjauhkan bocah pirang ini dari anda, Sirzech-_sama"_ seru sang _Queen_

Dan apa yang ditakutkan Naruto pun terjadi, kini dirinya dan saudara kembarnya telah berada di kediaman klan Rukasiegneur bersama Sirzech, Grayfia dan juga Rias. Entah kenapa hawa didalam ruangan tersebut terasa benar-benar mencekam, terutama untuk Narumi dan Naruto. Kedua saudara kembar berbeda _gender_ itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan Kushina tidak lepas dari mereka.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas kelakuan mereka berdua, _maou-sama_" seru Minato Rukasiegneur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan sang Lucifer

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula aku senang jika Narumi dan Naruto datang berkunjung. Bisa dibilang kedatangan mereka itu membawa angin sejuk ditengah padatnya tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Dan, err. . Naruto, Jangan lupakan janjimu yang tadi, ya?" seru Sirzech

Sementara pemuda pirang itu langsung mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya sambil berucap "Tentu saja, ucapan anda adalah perintah bagiku"

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya apa yang kau janjikan, Naruto?" seru Narumi

"Hehehe. . bukan apa-apa kok, _nee-sama_"

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Lagipula ini adalah privasi laki-laki" sanggah sang Lucifer. Dan sedetik kemudian, Grayfia langsung menjewer telinga Sirzech lalu pamit undur diri karena masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan suaminya sebagai _maou_ Lucifer.

"Grayfia, bisakah kau berhenti menjewer telingaku! Harga diriku sebagai seorang _maou_ yang keren dan _cool _abis bisa hilang jika kau terus melakukan hal ini" protes SIrzich

"FUAHAHAHA. . ." tawa Naruto pun akhirnya pecah saat melihat sang _maou_ terus-terusan dijewer oleh _queen-_nya. Namun lima detik berselang, kini giliran dirinya yang dijewer oleh sang ibu tercinta.

"Jangan lupa, kalau semua hal ini terjadi akibat ulahmu!" seru Kushina

". . . AMPUUN, _OKAA-SAMA"_ dan begitulah teriakan ampun yang penuh siksa dan derita dari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto.

"FUAHAHAHA. . RASAKAN ITU, KEPALA DUREN!" dan kini giliran Narumi yang menertawakan saudara kembarnya

"Kau juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini, nona muda" seru Minato sambil menjewer telinga Narumi

". . . Tolong ampuni aku, _tou-sama_. Aku berjanji secepatnya akan belajar menjadi seorang gadis normal" seru Narumi

Sedangkan Rias yang kini berjalan digelakang _aniki_ dan istriya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Bagaimana pun kejadian menyenangkan ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Sudah satu jam berselang, namun si kembar Rukasiegneur masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena ceramah yang diberikan Kushina masih belum beres juga, dari ceramah tentang etika dan sopan santun hingga ceramah tentang '_dengan siapa kamu akan menikah?'_. Dan dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, perempuan yang sudah berganti marga dari Gremory ke Rukasiegneur karena telah dinikahi Minato akan menghentikan ceramah sosialnya apabila _dorama_ kesayangannya yang biasanya disiarkan pukul 17.00 sudah muncul di televisi. Dan bagusnya, kini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 15.01.

"Tunggu dulu _okaa-sama,_ sepertinya pernyataanmu salah. Alasan kenapa aku dan Naruto memiliki sifat seperti ini, bukankah itu semua karena _gen_ yang diturunkan kalian pada kami. Oh. . atau jangan-jangan, dulunya _okaa-sama_ juga adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan _otou-sama _adalah seorang maniak _yuri._ Fufufu, ini akan menjadi berita yang menarik" seru Narumi diakhiri dengan seringai iblisnya

'BLETAK'

"Bagus sekali nona muda, jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berani menentang ucapanku!" seru Kushina setelah memberikan sebuah jitakkan penuh kasih sayang kepada putri tercintanya

"Tapi itu kan kenyataannya, setiap anak pasti mewarisi _gen_ kedua orang tuanya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika memiliki sifat seperti ini, seharusnya kalian mengoreksi diri kalian sendiri. Kenapa anak kami jadi seperti ini? Apakah kami pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu? Kalau benar, bagaimana metode dan cara yang paling efektif untuk mengembalikan anak kami menjadi seperti semula? Seharusnya, itu yang kalian pikirkan. Belum lagi, penempatan nilai moral dan etika merupakan dasar yang sudah sepantasnya ditanamkan kepada seorang anak agar kelak ia menjadi seorang individu yang berguna dan dapat berbaur secara layak di masyarakat" seru Narumi layaknya seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajar

'BLETAK'

Untuk kedua kalinya Kushina memberikan jitakkan penuh kasih sayangnya kepada Narumi atas apa yang dia katakan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" dan entah kenapa firasat Minato mengatakan kalau kata-kata istrinya merupakan pertanda buruk untuknya

Dan dari semua pernyataan tersebut, akhirnya Minato dan Kushina sepakat untuk mengirim Narumi dan Naruto ke dunia manusia sebagai langkah untuk merehabilitasi mereka.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 07.15 dan terlihat Narumi sudah keluar daari kamarnya, lengkap dengan seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Dan beberapa berselang, Kirigaya Kazuto langsung muncul disamping kirinya, lengkap dengan seragam Kuoh juga.

"Oh ya, setelah pulang sekolah kita akan pergi ke toko pakaian dulu. Soalnya aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian dalam. Umh. . . kurasa hanya itu saja" seru Narumi

"_Ha'i ojou-sama_, tapi kapan anda akan mulai mencari _peeage_ baru? Bukankah itu salah satu pesan dari Minato-_sama_" ujar Kazuto

"Kenapa kau malah membicarakan hal itu, aku malas membahasnya" seru Narumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar apartemen

"Lalu _peerage _seperti apa yang anda butuhkan, _ojou-sama_?" seru sang _knight_

Narumi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Kazuto, dirinya hanya mengamati sosok sang _knight_ dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah orang sepertimu" seru sang _king_, dan dia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

(15 menit berselang)

Terlihat seorang pemuda prang yang masih setia berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut _spike _pirangnya, tidak lupa ia juga memakai _gel_ agar rambutnya terlihat seperti melawan gravitasi, dan dengan sentuhan akhir ia pun berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Hai tampan".

Kini pemuda pirang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah disediakan Narumi. Gal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan diantara mereka berdua. Jika biasanya Narumi selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Kazuto, maka dirinya luntang-lantung tdak jelas, kadang pergi dan pulang sendiri, kadang bareng Issei, bahkan tidak jarang juga ditemani _queen-_nya, seperti saat ini.

"Oh ya Neko-_chan_, apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke Akihabara setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Ti-dak ma-u" serunya sambil meleletkan lidahnya

"Akan kubelikan 10 _sushi salmon_ jika kau mau menemaniku"

"Kau pikir bisa menyogokku hanya dengan se–"

"50 _sushi salmon _plus 10 _onigiri"_

"Baiklah, sepakat"

**T.B.C**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Saat ini Naruto dan Neko-_chan_ sedang mampir dulu ke toko buku sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke stasiun untuk naik kereta jurusan Akihabara, mereka berdua hanya jalan-jalan tak jelas sambil nengok kanan-kiri untuk menemukan buku yang menurut mereka unik. Dan tanpa sengaja perhatian Naruto beralih pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat muda bertuliskan '_The Evidence of Life'._

Pemuda pirang itu langsung membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang menggugah jiwanya dihalaman 102, alinea ke-3, kalimat pertama. '_. . tingkat kemesuman seseorang terhadap lawan jenisnya menandakan bahwa ia adalah pribadi yang normal, sedangkan tingkat kemesuman seseorang terhadap sesama jenisnya menandakan bahwa ia adalah pribadi yang abnormal. .'_

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Naruto menyimpan kembali buku itu ke tempatnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut karena sebentar lagi adalah jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

Namun sangat disayangkan, andai saja pemuda pirang itu melihat sampul belakangnya. Maka ia akan mendapati

Penerbit : XXX

Kota Terbit : Kuoh

Tahun Terbit :2001

Pengarang : Sir Valentinus Von Orochimaru

15 menit kemudian setelah kepergian Naruto dan Neko-_chan_

Terlihat dua siswi Kuoh Academy memasuki sebuah toko buku, mereka adalah Sona dan _queen-_nya Tsubaki. Tanpa sengaja di rak buku kedua, Sona menemukan sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik, sebuah buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan '_Fatamorgana'._ Dan dihalaman 94, alinea pertama, kalimat kedua, disana tertulis '_. . kehidupan yang kita jalani ini adalah fana, dan kita hidup di dunia bernama fatamorgana. .'_

Sama seperti yang telah dilakukan pengunjung sebelumnya, Sona langsung menyimpan buku tersebut ke tempatnya. Namun sangat disayangkan, andai saja dia melihat sampul belakangnya. Maka dia akan mendapati

Penerbit : XMA

Kota Terbit : Kuoh

Tahun Terbit : 2007

Pengarang : Sir Valentinus Von Orochimaru

**A/N : Untuk fic Naruto (Gintama Version) akan di update tanggal 31 Maret 2015, sedangkan untuk fic ini akan di update tanggal 11 April 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fic aneh bin gaje ini. Yosh, inilah chap 2. Selamat menikmati**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary : **Selama ini manusia selalu beranggapan kalau iblis adalah dalang dari semua kejahatan di dunia ini. Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana jika para iblis juga memiliki kehidupan sehari-hari yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan para manusia, bahkan mungkin lebih gila.

**Genre : **Friendship &amp; Humor

**Pair :** Tidak akan ada _harem_ dalam _fic_ ini

**Warning :** _crazy!_Narumi-Naruto_, perverted!_Naruto, yuri _action but not including _lemon, _chara_ yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita

'_This fic only aims to entertain, just to express a story that already exists in my mind _(^_^)'

* * *

**INSIDE ME**

'**Life for Happiness'**

Di tengah ramainya suasana pusat perbelanjaan Akihabara, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang dari tadi terus-terusan tersenyum karena telah mendapatkan barang incarannya. Yosh, selain dirinya yang merupakan penggemar berat _yuri manga_, fakta lain menunjukkan bahwa ia juga adalah seorang maniak _action figure_.

"Akhirnya. . aku mendapatkannya juga, seri terbaru dari _action figure _ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Lihat saja Seekvaira-_san_, aku pasti akan membuatmu terkagum-kagum setelah kau melihat _action figure_ terbaruku ini, FUAHAHAHA. . ." serunya sambil tertawa nista

Namun disamping kanannya, seorang gadis bernama Neko-_chan_ hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Sementara dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan memakai kacamata serupa hanya memantau keadaan sekelilng untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan aman terkendali.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dibelakang Naruto. Maka jawabannya adalah karena _action figure_ yang dibawa olehnya. Model _action figure_ terbaru dari seri ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (_limited edition_) dan hanya ada 50 unit saja yang dijual, _action figure_ tersebut memiliki tinggi 14 cm dan berat 1,6 kg. Namun yang membuatnya terlihat istimewa jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya adalah karena 94 bagiannya terbuat dari 1600 gram _platinum_ dan matanya terbuat dari 0,17 karat berlian.

Oleh karena itu, untuk meminimalkan *ralat" menghilangkan ancaman yang datang dari berbagai penjuru, seperti perampok, perampas, pencuri dan lain sebagainya. Maka dirinya menyewa dua orang _bodyguard_ untuk memastikan bahwa _action figure_ miliknya aman terkendali.

"Kau bohong padaku, dasar penipu!" seru Neko-_chan_ pada sosok disamping kirinya

"Maksudmu?" balas Naruto sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar terlihat imut-imut dimata _queen-_nya

'DUAGGHHH'

"WAJAHKUU!" sayang sekali usahanya sia-sia, bukannya terlihat imut-imut malah terlihat amit-amit dimata Neko-_chan_. Sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung memukul wajah '_tampan'_ si pirang dengan tangan kirinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kalian berdua kenapa diam saja dan tidak menolongku?" seru Naruto pada dua _bodyguard-_nya setelah bangkit dari acara jatuh tidak elitnya

"Kami berdua hanya menjalankan tugas sesuai kontrak yang telah disepakati, dan didalam kontrak tersebut dijelaskan bahwa tugas kami cuma melindungi _action figure_ yang ada ditanganmu" seru salah satu sang _bodyguard_

'Brengsek! Sepertinya aku salah menulis kontrak. Lagian, kenapa aku malah kebagian _bodyguard _yang IQ-nya dibawah rata-rata sih!?' seru si pirang didalam hatinya, karena jika ia sampai ngomong blak-blakkan, itu akan berakibat bagi keselamatan hidupnya. Bagaimana pun dirinya adalah orang yang cinta damai *_aslinya sih takut tersakiti*_. Pokoknya dirinya menolak mentah-mentah jika harus mati saat ini juga, karena ia belum sempat merasakan yang namanya berciuman namun meremas _oppai_ pernah, belum memiliki pacar, belum menikah, belum merasakan yang namanya malam pertama, dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan adegan 18++. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih mengumpat didalam hatinya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba bersabar. Dirinya hanya bisa berdoa kepada sang _maou_ yang keren dan _cool abis_ agar diberi ketabahan dalam menjalani hidup yang sulit ini.

"Hiks. . hiks. ." perlahan setetes air mata pun turun dari pelupuk matanya, menandakan betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Pergi bersama sang _queen_ ke Akibahara untuk menjalankan misi suci, yaitu membeli _action figure_ keluaran terbaru. Namun nyatanya, misi suci yang ia jalani tidak selancar yang ia perkirakan. Mulai dari dirinya dipukul sang _queen_ begitu saja hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit di tengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang, hingga diacuhkan oleh sang _bodyguard._ Rasanya, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun jika ia melakukannya, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sebagai _heir_ selanjutnya dari _House of Rukasiegneur_.

Setelah dirinya diliputi drama menyedihkan yang menyangkut harga diri, kehormatan dan juga keperjakaannya? Sekarang ia sudah berada kembali di Kota Kuoh tercinta, tempat dimana dirinya membangun kehidupan yang damai, tentram, sejahtera dan jauh dari yang namanya gangguan yang entah kenapa selalu berhubungan hobi tersayang dan tercintanya.

Lagipula, waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh si pirang untuk sampai kembali ke kota tercinta ini hanya sekitar 7 menit jika menggunakan kereta. Maklum saja, di zaman yang canggih dan modern seperti saat ini, akses transportasi dan komunikasi merupakan hal utama yang dibutuhkan setiap individu, seperti penggunaan kereta yang meminimalisir tingkat kemacetan di jalan dan juga penggunaan _gadget_ seperti _handphone_ untuk mempermudah jangkauan komunikasi, salah satunya bisa saja untuk mencari peluang bisnis.

Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya sangat mencintai dunia manusia. Jika di _Underworld,_ semua koleksi _yuri manga_-nya selalu dibakar habis oleh _okaa-sama_ tercinta, maka di dunia manusia ia sudah memiliki dua kardus yang isinya _yuri manga _semua plus _doujinshi_. Jika di _Underworld_,_ action figure_ miliknya selalu saja dipinjam Millicas hampir setiap hari yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur siang dan malam dengan tenang, karena ia takut _action figure_ tercintanya sudah diapa-apakan oleh bocah kutukupret satu itu, pernah satu waktu Millicas mengembalikan _action figure_ Naruto dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti telah dimutilasi, bahkan sampai membuat si pirang berteriak histeris dan nyaris pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, yang tersisa hanya kepala, satu tangan dan satu kaki. Namun kini di dunia manusia, ia memiliki satu lemari kaca yang isinya semua _action figure_ kesayangannya.

Tidak terasa waktu pun terus berlalu, dan kini ia sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Namun saat dirinya hendak memutar kenop pintu tiba-tiba. .

'_Trut. . trut. . trut, ada sms yang masuk, onii-chan! Trut. . trut . trut, ada sms yang masuk, onii-chan!'_

Setelah puas mendengarkan _ringtone_ pesan masuk di _handphone_ miliknya, Naruto langsung membuka HP-nya dan meng-_klik_ pesan tersebut.

'_Untuk semua anggota klub YURI LOVERS, dimohonkan besok agar menyempatkan waktunya untuk rapat mingguan yang akan diadakan di Angel's Cafe Akiba. Tema untuk rapat kali ini adalah GADIS MOE YANG TSUNDERE._

_Terima kasih atas waktunya, tertanda_

_Pimpinan Klub YURI LOVERS'_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya disofa, perlahan dirinya mulai menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah _queen-_nya sedang menangis sambil menonton _dorama_ kesayangannya.

"Hiks. . hiks. ." begitulah isak tangis dari sang _queen_

Untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Neko_-chan_, mari kita tengok ke dalam kepalanya.

Fakta menunjukkan bahwa ternyata Neko-_chan _menangis bukan karena _dorama_ yang ditontonnya, melainkan karena si pirang berbohong untuk membelikannya 50 _sushi salmon_ plus 10 _onigiri_ yang dijanjikannya tadi pagi. Fakta kedua lebih mencengangkan, ternyata Neko-_chan_ sudah menyiapkan lebih dari 10 cara untuk mengakhiri hidup _action figure _yang baru saja dibeli Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto saat ini masih asyik memfoto _action figure_ yang baru saja dibelinya dari berbagai arah, depan, belakang, atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri.

"Bagus, bagus. Dengan begini, aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari 50 orang paling beruntung di Jepang karena telah memiliki seri terbatas ini" serunya sambil masih terus memfoto

Tidak terasa waktu pun terus berlalu hingga suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto saat akan mengambil foto ke 212-nya.

"Neko-_chan_, buka pintunya!" suruh Naruto

Sedangkan sang _queen_ hanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Fuahh, akhirnya sampai juga" seru Narumi yang melangkah masuk sambil membawa barang belanjaan ditangan kanannya dan diikuti Kazuto dibelakangnya dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Melihat kakak kembarnya telah datang, mau tidak mau Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan memfotonya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Narumi.

"_Nee-sama,_ apa saja yang kau beli?" tanya si pirang

"Hanya pakaian" jawab Narumi

"Dan kenapa wajah Kazuto memerah seperti itu?" tanya si pirang untuk kedua kalinya

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" jawab Narumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar

"_O-ojou-sama, _lain kali jika anda berniat membeli pakaian dalam lagi. Le-lebih baik mengajak _Neko _saja" seru Kazuto dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah

"Hoo, jadi kau tidak suka menemaniku?" balas Narumi dengan seringai iblis yang tercetak diwajahnya

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." sang _knight_ tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, bagaimana pun ingatan tentang sang _king_ yang selalu meminta pendapatnya tentang pakaian dalam yang dicobanya di toko pakaian tadi selalu sukses membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Malam harinya, pukul 23.48

"UWAAAHHHHH" seru si pirang yang sukses membangunkan semua orang yang ada didalam apartemen tersebut

Dengan kecepatan super, Narumi langsung membuka *ralat* mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti Kazuto dan Neko-_chan_ dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" seru Narumi dengan raut muka panik yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya

"A-aku, mimpu buruk" balas Naruto dengan tampang _horror_ yang sukses mendapat jitakkan langsung dari Narumi, Neko-_chan _plus Kazuto

**FLASHBACK (Naruto POV)**

Saat itu yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring dibawah pohon kelapa sambil menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menyegarkan telinga, walaupun tempat berpijakku sekarang mungkin hanyalah sebuah pulau terpencil yang tidak lebih luas dari lapangan _baseball_. Namun tetap saja, suasananya membuat hati damai dan tentram.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika (_negara api datang) _*ralat* sosok itu muncul. Sesosok siluet yang muncul ditengah lautan, dan entah kenapa langkah kakiku malah membawaku ke bibir pantai hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa gerangan disana. Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu mulai berenang mendekati, namun langsung membelakangiku begitu saja. Sekarang aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang ramping, kulit putihnya yang bahkan terlalu putih untuk ukuran manusia, dan juga rambut hitamnya yang halus seperrti bintang iklan _shampoo_ dan terlihat berkilau saat diterpa cahaya matahari.

Perlahan, kurasakan darah mulai mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungku hanya karena melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya saja. Dan dengan gerakan _slowmotion_, sosok tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang. . aduhai, yang bahkan sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

'_wtf? _Demi celana dalamnya nenek Chiyo. O-ORO-OROCHIMARUUUU'

"Hai, Naruto-_kun_. _Kiss me!_" seru si _bakoro_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"MANA SUDI"

"Oh begitu ya, fufufu" kulihat ia hanya menunjukkan senyuman anehnya dan tiba-tiba

"UWAHHH"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata _light brown_ sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang menjadi tempat berkumpul _Occult Researh Club_. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta izin karena ada urusan dengan salah satu _senpai-_nya, hal yang lebih penting daripada mengintip cewek anggota klub _kendo_ saat sedang berganti pakaian, sebuah hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan dan dinikmati oleh kaum _adam_ saja. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menjalankan misi suci ke Akihabara bersama _senpai-_nya yaitu Naruto Rukasiegneur sebagai salah satu dari anggota perkumpulan suci YURI LOVERS.

"Jadi _buchou_, bolehkan aku pergi bersama Naruto-_senpai_ ke Akihabara?" seru Issei sambil mengeluarkan teknik andalannya yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Naruto, yaitu _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi besok kau harus berusaha dua kali lebih keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu" sanggah Rias

"Ha'i, _arigatou buchou"_

"_Ara~ara, _Issei-_kun_. Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati bila berada didekatnya"

"Maksudnya apa, Akeno-_san_?" balas Issei

"Pertama kali aku dan _buchou_ mengenal mereka adalah dari rumor buruk yang beredar mengenai mereka berdua"

"Kau tidak perlu mengungkit hal itu Akeno, Lagipula itu sudah menjadi masa lalu" seru Rias

Kali ini Issei hanya diam saja setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Lalu dengan segenap keberaniannya. .

"_Buchou_, kalau boleh aku tahu rumor buruk apa yang beredar mengenai Narumi-_san_ dan Naruto-_san_?"

"Hah, baiklah. Karena sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Gremory, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rumor tersebut adalah rumor tentang mereka berdua yang membunuh hampir semua _peerage_-nya sendiri"

"Ma-Maksudnya apa, _buchou?_"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Issei, kalau selama ini Narumi dan Naruto hanya memiliki satu _peerage _saja. Itu karena sisanya sudah mereka bunuh"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin"

Sementara Issei masih memikirkan perkataan Rias tadi, beberapa derik berselang terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang masuk begitu saja dan tanpa disuruh ia langsung duduk disofa yang telah disediakan.

"Yo Issei. Jadi, apa kau sudah medapat izin?" serunya

"Na-Naruto-_san_, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" seru pemuda Hyoudou itu dengan raut kekagetan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya

"Baru dua detik yang lalu" seru si pirang dan dengan _innocent_-nya sambil memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya

Kini Naruto dan Issei sudah siap berangkat ke Akihabara, namun sebelumnya si pirang membisikkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu ke telingan Rias dan hal itu sukses membuat gadis keturunan Gremory tersebut membelalakkan matanya seketika.

"GAWAT, AKU HARUS SEGERA PERGI"

"Anda kenapa, _buchou?_ Seru sang _knight_ khawatir melihat tingkah _buchou_-nya yang histeris kelewat batas

"Se-Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang" seru Rias sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" seru sang _queen_

"Tenang saja _buchou_, aku pasti akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku" seru sang _knight_

"Dan aku akan menjadi benteng pertahanan terakhir untukmu, _buchou_" seru satu-satunya _loli_ di tempat itu

'Ada apa dengan mereka? Memangnya _nee-sama-_ku adalah seorang kriminal level _S-class_!' batin Naruto

30 menit kemudian. . .

Kini Naruto dan Issei sudah berada didepan sebuah _maid cafe_ yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan _pink_ dengan _title_ 'ANGEL'S CAFE' sebagai identitasnya, kedua pemuda yang saat ini masih memakai seragam Kuoh itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan mendapati sekumpulan orang disudut sebelah timur.

"Yo Choki-_kun_!" seru Naruto pada seorang laki-laki beambut _afro_ yang sebaya dengannya

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG PANGGIL AKU DAI-_KUN, _DUREN SABLENG!"

Seakan tidak mendengarkan dan memang benar tidak mendengarkan, pemuda pirang itu langsung duduk begitu saja disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"_Ne_ Choki-_kun_, panggilan Dai-_kun_ itu terlalu keren untukmu dan tidak cocok dengan bentuk dan rupa wajahmu. Sedangkan panggilan Choki-_kun_ itu lebih enak didengar karena sesuai dengan bentuk dan rupa wajahmu. Bukankah begitu, Naruto-_san_?" seru Issei

"Kau benar" balas si pirang sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat seorang perempuan lengkap dengan pakaian _maid_-nya datang menghampiri sekumpulan orang aneh yang dari tadi hanya ngobrol tidak jelas, bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun diantara mereka yang memesan mniman atau makanan. Kumpulan orang-orang anhe tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah klub YURI LOVERS.

"_Sumimasen goshujin-sama_, apakan _goshujin-sama_ sekalian mau memesan makanan dan minuman. Kebetulan hari ini kami menyediakan dua menu baru yang tentunya pasti akan _goshujin-sama _sukai"

"Kalau soal itu, maaf saja tapi aku sudah membawa minumanku sendiri" seru seorang _figuran 1_ sambil mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral bermerek AQ*A dari dalam tasnya

"Kalau aku sudah membawa bekal makanku sendiri" seru seorang _figuran 2_ sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng makanan bermerek S*rden A*C dari dalam tasnya

Mendengar itu semua, sang _maid_ hanya bisa memasang muka cemberut lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

**TBC**


End file.
